Salon capes are used in salons and barber shops to keep hair clippings, liquids, and chemicals from reaching the individual's skin or clothing. A typical salon cape is rectangular and has a circular cut-out near one end for the attachment of a neckline, which is used to fasten the cape around an individual's neck so that the cape drapes around the individual's body.
There are many types of neckline closures for salon capes known in the art. Fastening mechanisms, such as hook-and-loop fabric or snaps are commonly used for neckline closures. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/008,011 (Levy '011) teaches a salon cape that has a plurality of snaps spaced along the neck portion of the cape which allow the size of the neck opening to be adjusted to fit individuals with varying neck sizes. The available sizing, however, is predetermined by the placement of the snaps and often results in a size that is too loose or uncomfortably tight.
Levy '011 also teaches a second embodiment of a salon cape that uses strips of hook-and-loop fabric to secure the neckline around an individual's neck. While hook-and-loop fabric allows for more adjustability, it can irritate the individual's neck and hair may become lodged in the hook-and-loop fabric making the cape unsanitary. In addition, when washed, the hook-and-loop fabric collects hair, thread and other particles that must be picked out for the hook-and-loop fabric to function properly.
The use of a magnetic closure is also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,116 (Clark '116) teaches a cape with pockets formed in each end of the collar. In the preferred embodiment, a strip containing a plurality of disk magnets encapsulated in a silicone band is inserted into each pocket. Similar to snaps, the available sizes are determined by the placement of the disc magnets in the strip. In a second embodiment, Clark '116 teaches the use of a strip that has magnetic particles incorporated in the material. The strips have a width of less than 1 inch and when secured together around the individual's neck become somewhat rigid, which may be uncomfortable.
A typical salon cape is designed in the shape of a square or rectangle. A circular cut-out is made near one end of the rectangle for the attachment of a neckline. When these capes are draped over an individual's shoulders, they are longer in the front and shorter in the back. The draping places a seam along the individual's back. The stylist may snag the seam with the comb while combing mid-length or long hair or accidentally cut the seam and cape with scissors or shears.
It is desirable to have a closure mechanism that is adjustable to comfortably fit a variety of neck sizes.
It is desirable to have a neck closure that may be repeatedly laundered and dried without affecting the fastening capability of the closure.
It is desirable to have a salon cape that does not have a seam that runs along the individual's back when draped.